beavisandbuttheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Breakdown
| season = 7| number = 33| image =| previous = Work Is Death| next = Graduation Day| airdate = November 4, 1997}} is the 33rd episode of Season 7 of Beavis and Butt-head. It is the 193rd overall episode. Plot Beavis and Butt-Head are in Principal McVicker's office for having gone through with another of their destructively carnage-filled antics. Only known that the Teacher's Lounge has been blown apart, McVicker receives the message that the contractor is there to estimate the damage. As he leaves, the duo eyes with anticipation of the master control of the intercom system throughout the school. Walking off to meet the contractor at the blast site that is the Teacher's Lounge, Beavis and Butthead happily take over the intercom system in his absence. As McVicker does not see the contractor there, mistaken to where he had to truly go, he notices that the boys are laughing all throughout the school in maniacal laughter. With all of his stimuli surrounded on the duo's chaos they have caused, McVicker then goes insane, balling up on the floor and in the asylum after their antics and laughter take their toll on him. The next day, Van Driessen makes the boys visit McVicker to make them see what they did to their principal. During their asylum arrival, McVicker is slowly recovering, reading the Little Fire Truck That Could to a group therapy meeting. Successfully reading it and to his sanity, it is not until he hears the boys' laughter outside. Going insane and on the verge of another breakdown, the assistants hold him down and immediately sedate him. In his room to recover, the doctors desire McVicker to see the boys in hopes that he'll recover and face his fears. However, arriving in constant laughter, boys drive him over the edge again. As they reveal that they have done every kind of therapy in the book, Beavis adds in the need to kick him in the nads and use the straitjacket, then McVicker strangles Beavis. However, he was subdued by doctors and is held in restraints to prevent another assault. They finalize that he needs the ultimate treatment: Electroshock Therapy. Upon those words, the boys are excited to see their aggressive principal be given thousands of volts for his own good. As they rush down the halls, Van Driessen sees McVicker restrained and hearing of what they will do with him. Van Driessen, upset and dumbfounded that Beavis and Butt-Head didn't care what they did to their principal, is emotionally vulnerable to what cheerfully diabolical callousness they displayed, and finally, the boys drive him into a Breakdown after hearing their constant laughter as well. Character *Beavis *Butt-head *Mr. Van Driessen *Principal McVicker *Coach Bradley Buzzcut (mentioned) Trivia Dr. Dre- "Keep Their Heads Ringin" *In a twist of fate, this time, it is the boys who send someone of the school to the insane asylum. They were sent to a mental therapy hospital in the episode, They're Coming To Take Me Away, Huh Huh. *McVicker mentions having sent Beavis and Butt-head to group counseling, which occurred in "Close Encounters." Sources Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Seasons